


World Cup smut

by sevenfists



Series: Sid/Geno Tumblr ficlets [3]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Closet Sex, M/M, Reunion Sex, Waxing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 22:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12757809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenfists/pseuds/sevenfists
Summary: He stepped forward and took the shirt from Geno’s hands. “I missed you all summer,” he said, and took another step in until he was right up against Geno’s bare chest. He kissed the tender skin beneath Geno’s jaw, and then again when Geno tipped his chin up. “We can do whatever you want.”





	World Cup smut

“Hurry, hurry,” Geno said, hustling Sid down the corridor with one hand at the back of his neck. “Ovechkin is come, find—”

“Probably because you keep skipping out on press,” Sid said. 

Geno made an affronted noise. “I don’t _skip_ , do lots. Already talk half hour before practice. I’m _tired_.” He paused for a moment at an open doorway and peered into the room, then shook his head and kept moving. He was leading them deep into the bowels of Air Canada Centre, into deserted hallways where the signs on the doors said things like BOILER and MECHANICAL.

“Where are we going?” Sid asked, because he was happy to let Geno run the show most of the time, but he wasn’t going to wander around in the arena all afternoon. He wanted to get lunch with Brad, and maybe take a nap.

“Here,” Geno said, stopping in front of a door: SUPPLY CLOSET. He tried the handle. It opened. He shoved Sid inside.

Geno smacked at the wall until he found the light switch. The room was filled with hard plastic bins, stacked floor to ceiling, labeled with inscrutable combinations of numbers and letters. 

“Okay, good,” Geno said, and took off his Team Russia shirt.

“No,” Sid said. “No way.”

“Yes,” Geno said. He locked the door and rattled the handle to check. “It’s too long. I’m in Russia all summer, don’t see, now we don’t see because it’s stupid World Cup—”

“You’re _excited_ about the World Cup,” Sid said. “You’ve spent the last six weeks talking about how you’re going to kick Canada’s ass.” 

“Sid,” Geno said.

“Come on, you know I’ve missed you,” Sid said, but Geno looked uncertain now, which was the quickest way to make Sid crumble and do whatever it was Geno wanted. He was pretty sure Geno hadn’t figured that out.

He stepped forward and took the shirt from Geno’s hands. “I missed you all summer,” he said, and took another step in until he was right up against Geno’s bare chest. He kissed the tender skin beneath Geno’s jaw, and then again when Geno tipped his chin up. “We can do whatever you want.”

Geno got his hands on Sid’s hips and dragged him in. Sid could feel Geno’s dick, half-hard against his abdomen. “Anything?” He looked sly now.

Giving Geno free rein was a bad idea. “I mean, within reason.”

“Okay,” Geno said. He kissed Sid a few times, light and sweet, resisting Sid’s attempts to deepen it. “What’s reason? I say I want, you give me.” 

He finally gave Sid the open-mouthed kiss he wanted, and Sid got distracted by that for a little while, the slide of Geno’s tongue against his and Geno’s hands squeezing his ass. But then Geno started tugging at his pants, and Sid pulled back and said, “You’re seriously trying to have sex with me in here?”

“Yes,” Geno said. He grinned. “You say anything, so fuck me.”

“We are _not_ ,” Sid began, and then all of his objections died unspoken as Geno shoved down his own track pants. He was naked underneath, and he was—Christ, it looked like had _waxed_ , which Sid had maybe mentioned a couple of times when they were dirty-talking over Skype, but hadn’t expected Geno to ever actually _do_.

“I can’t believe you,” he said roughly, and sank to his knees to get his mouth on Geno’s soft bare skin.

There was no stubble. Whatever he had done, shaving or waxing, it was _fresh_. Sid pressed wet, soft kisses around the base of Geno’s dick, pretty hard now, the head peeking out of the foreskin. He had showered after practice and he smelled mostly like soap, but when Sid mouthed at Geno’s bald, tight balls, he got a hint of the musky scent he loved. 

“Sid,” Geno said. He ran his hands through Sid’s hair. “Come on. You play later.”

“Okay,” Sid said. He sucked one last, lingering kiss to the base of Geno’s dick and sat back on his heels. “You’re in charge. What’s the game plan?”

Geno loved running the show. He produced a single condom and a little packet of lube from his pants, got them both naked, and folded up their clothes to cushion their knees from the hard floor. Then he draped himself over one of the plastic bins and looked back at Sid over his shoulder, probably trying to look commanding, but the sight of him naked and spread out like that had frozen Sid in place. Geno had waxed _everywhere_.

Geno’s expression softened. “Come on, Sid.”

“Right,” Sid said. “Okay.” He knelt between Geno’s knees and ran his palms up Geno’s long back. “God. You look so good like this.”

“My ass best,” Geno said, not even smugly, but just like it was a simple law of nature. “We do like this, okay?”

“Whatever you want, G,” Sid said, and bent down for a moment to press a kiss to the curve of Geno’s spine.

He liked to take his time with Geno, but a supply closet wasn’t the place for it. He fingered Geno only long enough to slick him up, and then he wiped his hand on Geno’s thigh and rolled on the condom. Geno liked the stretch.

He rubbed Geno’s lower back. His dick felt huge and swollen. He was so turned on. “You ready?” 

“Yes, hurry,” Geno said, sliding his knees a little wider. His hole was pink and hairless and shiny with lube. It had been a short summer, as summers went, but still much too long. Sid hadn’t fucked him since June.

Sid took himself in one hand and pushed in, groaning a little from how good it felt. He worked his way in with short thrusts, each one a little deeper, his hands tight on Geno’s hips to hold him in place. When he drew back, he could see his dick sliding out of Geno’s ass and then sinking back in, and he had to tear his eyes away to keep from coming way too soon.

Geno was groaning too, and grabbing at his cock, like Sid was already giving him the fuck of his life. It was always like this when they were apart for a while, the desperate urgency of their first fuck, but Sid still felt like some kind of sex god with Geno vocally losing it before Sid was even all the way in.

“You’ve gotta give me at least five minutes, G,” he said, “I want to enjoy this,” and Geno groaned again in protest, but he did stop touching himself, at least.

Sid rolled his hips a few times, so Geno could reposition slightly until he found the angle he wanted. “Ah, there,” Geno said, rocking backward, big everywhere and tan from his summer adventures and all Sid’s.

“God, I missed you so much,” Sid said, and set about giving Geno exactly what he wanted.

His job was to fuck Geno shallow and steady until Geno came. This position was pretty good for it, because he couldn’t see Geno’s face as he touched himself, which was always deadly. But he could still see Geno’s shoulder and arm moving, pretty slowly at first, and he knew Geno was rubbing at the underside because he had seen Geno do it so many times. Visualizing was almost as bad as actually watching it.

Geno pushed up onto his hands after a few minutes, locking his elbows, and bracing himself to push down onto Sid’s dick. “Little more fast.”

“Yeah, okay,” Sid said, obediently speeding up. “You want my hand?”

“No, no,” Geno said. His head hung down between his shoulders. His upper back was starting to flush pink, like it did before he came. No matter how many times they did this, Sid would never get used to seeing Geno get off.

Sid was starting to feel pretty hot and bothered himself. He stared up at the ceiling and tried to think about anything but how good Geno felt. If he came before Geno did, he would never hear the end of it.

Geno dropped down onto one elbow finally and started jerking himself off again, not slow this time but fast and rough, to make himself come. He was making a little bit of noise, soft grunts as he worked at his cock, and Sid loved when Geno got really loud but he also loved this, the small sounds Geno couldn’t hold in even though they needed to be quiet.

“Are you close?” he asked, a little desperately.

Geno didn’t respond, just panted harshly, his arm working furiously. He was tensing up, clamping down on Sid’s dick, and flushed halfway down his back. Sid had to look away again.

“Sid,” Geno bit out, and Sid held him in place and fucked in with short, hard strokes, nailing Geno just right, until Geno started shaking and then groaned long and low and shoved back hard and came.

“Oh thank God,” Sid said, and snapped his hips forward a few more times and filled the condom.

“Fuck,” Geno said, heartfelt, and Sid laughed breathlessly and patted Geno’s ass. He felt pretty pleased with his work.

Clean-up was sort of a mess, although it would have been way worse without the condom. Geno had stuffed a few tissues in his pants, and they made do. But Sid wasn’t sorry. The mess was well worth it.

“I see you look,” Geno said slyly, wiping lube from the bare, smooth skin between his legs.

“You know I like it,” Sid said. Geno was trying to embarrass him, but he didn’t see any reason to feel embarrassed.

“I do for you,” Geno said, and kissing distracted them from clean-up for a little while.

After they dressed, Geno wrapped his arms around Sid’s shoulders and pulled him in for a hug. “We’re home soon. Have whole season together.”

“I’m definitely looking forward to fucking you in an actual bed,” Sid said, and gave Geno another kiss before they unlocked the door and went out.


End file.
